


Feliz aniversário, Baekhyunnie!

by havecourage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Quarentena, Romance, SOLDIER - Freeform, baeksoo - Freeform, soldado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havecourage/pseuds/havecourage
Summary: Doh Kyungsoo sempre era o primeiro a desejar felicitações para Byun Baekhyun, mas no ano de 2020, em um período que estava servindo ao exército e juntamente em um mundo que estava enfrentando uma pandemia, o soldado acabou por quebrar esse costume. E com o coração apertado ele teme que o namorado se afete com o seu breve sumiço nessa data tão importante.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Feliz aniversário, Baekhyunnie!

**Author's Note:**

> EU NÃO RESISTI!!!!!!!!!  
> Não consegui me segurar com a fofurice do Baekhyun na live de ontem e tive que escrever essa coisinha fluffy com o meu neném que tá no exército a a a a a a  
> Espero de verdade que vocês gostem, me desculpem por ser muito água com açúcar hahahahha <3  
> Obrigada também a @skkaikkru por betar a fic ❤❤❤❤  
> É isso, boa leitura.

-

_A_ inda era madrugada do dia 06 de maio de 2020. 

E Kyungsoo estava decidindo o que escreveria para o Byun. 

Dentro do dormitório da base militar, Doh escrevia e apagava diversas vezes a mensagem no kakaotalk. Sentia e sabia o que deveria escrever, mas não se sentia satisfeito em nenhuma das vezes com a elaboração das palavras. As mãos suavam de tanto que digitava. E estar debaixo do edredom também não o ajudava a refrescar os dedos. 

Não queria acordar ninguém com a luz do celular, mesmo que estivesse com a luz mínima ainda tinha receio de algum companheiro se incomodar, por isso estava daquele modo. Então, por poucos segundos, resolveu fechar os olhos com o intuito de pensar mais um pouco, colocando o celular travado ao seu lado e descansando um pouco a mente no travesseiro para tentar mais uma vez. Contudo, o que o soldado não imaginava era que cairia no sono minutos depois, sem ter mandado a mensagem e ter perdido a oportunidade de ser o primeiro a enviar as felicitações pro seu Baekhyunnie.

-

O objetivo de querer ter mandado a mensagem de madrugada era porque não teria tempo durante todo o dia para mexer no celular, pois as exigências do exército tinham que ser cumpridas. E ter dormido naquela missão de ser o primeiro a desejar as felicitações estava deixando Kyungsoo mais agoniado. Logo quando despertou, imediatamente lembrou-se de Baekhyun, mas estava muito atrasado para tentar mandar as mensagens para ele. Se sentiu culpado momentâneamente. Ainda mais por pensar que Baekhyun poderia imaginar que tivesse acontecido algo entre eles, pois desde que se conheceram Doh sempre fora o primeiro a lhe parabenizar. 

E quanto mais o soldado pensava nisso, mais se martirizava e mais o tempo parecia demorar a passar. O momento que teria para finalmente pegar em seu celular seria somente às dez e meia da noite e ao pensar sobre isso constatou que era um longo período, quase finalzinho do dia do aniversário do Byun. 

Mais tarde, na metade do dia, Kyungsoo resolveu que era bom parar de pensar um pouco nisso e apenas desejou que o seu pequeno estivesse aproveitando bastante o seu aniversário nessa quarentena e, mais que tudo, desejou que ele estivesse bem e saudável. A saudade apertava demais, principalmente nesses momentos, quando passou o aniversário de seus amigos com ele já estando na base militar, sentiu-se um pouco triste por não estar presente fisicamente - e agora com o aniversário do Byun estava sentindo isso em níveis muito mais elevados. 

“Está tudo bem, soldado?” Seu superior, de repente, se aproximou perguntando e o tirando das divagações, após analisar o semblante mais entristecido de Doh.

“Está sim, senhor. Não se preocupe.” Assim que Kyungsoo ouviu a pergunta, imediatamente endireitou a postura mudando rapidamente sua expressão para uma mais neutra. 

O tenente o analisou por mais alguns segundos, mas logo assentiu para o soldado. Doh suspirou pesadamente. Precisava controlar mais suas emoções, não poderia transparecer assim desse jeito seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Até porque precisava se concentrar em seus deveres no exército e não podia se distrair e ficar relaxado por tempo demais. Pensando nisso, passou a mão em seu rosto para tentar dissipar qualquer pensamento que não fosse cumprir seus deveres.

-

O dia finalmente escureceu na capital de Seul.

Doh não esperou nem sequer por um segundo para pegar seu celular assim que adentrou o dormitório. 

Estava tão afoito para conseguir falar com o namorado que nem prestou atenção na euforia que estava causando, acabando por ficar completamente alheio aos seus companheiros que estavam olhando entre si confusos com toda a agitação. Um deles riu baixinho, mas não demorou muito para que todos voltassem aos seus afazeres.

Kyungsoo nervoso para saber se tinha alguma notificação abriu o kakaotalk e foi diretamente na conversa privada com o menor. E o que viu em seguida deixou seu coração ainda mais quente. Baekhyun sempre fora um namorado compreensível e parecia que sabia perfeitamente o que acontecia mesmo estando a quilômetros de distância.

 **9:23 A.M** _Baekhyunnie_ : Oi amor! Está tudo bem? 

**9:24 A.M** _Baekhyunnie_ : Você ainda não me mandou mensagem…): 

**9:25 A.M** _Baekhyunnie_ : Mas aposto que foi porque dormiu. Não se preocupe, descanse bem e quando tiver um tempinho venha aqui… eu te amo muito, estou com saudades ❤. 

Ao ler o que estava escrito, um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios do moreno. Estava com tanta saudade que não sabia se conseguiria demonstrar isso em palavras. Todavia, era hora de finalmente escrever e dessa vez iria deixar seu coração comandar escrevendo tudo o que estava sentindo naquele instante. Sentou-se melhor na cama de solteiro e respirou fundo, começando a formular o seu pequeno texto.

 **10:35 P.M** _Kyungsoo_ : Oi meu amor! Estou bem e você? Como foi o seu dia? Espero que tenha sido maravilhoso. 

**10:36 P.M** _Kyungsoo_ : Me desculpe não ter mandando mensagem mais cedo. Você me conhece tão bem que até acertou o motivo de não aparecer por aqui, hahaha. 

**10:40 P.M** _Kyungsoo_ : Eu fico emocionado quando penso em você, que não consigo nem redigir meras palavras de carinho. Você sabe como eu sou travado para essas coisas… e eu passei o dia inteiro pensando nisso, pensando em você, em como te desejar um feliz aniversário e acredita que me deu ansiedade? Pois bem, me deu. Não sabia como começar, já que é a primeira vez que passamos essa data longe um do outro desde que começamos a namorar. :/ 

**10:42 P.M** _Kyungsoo_ : Eu costumo fazer surpresas para você, mas hoje, com as circunstâncias, será mais simples. Não queria ser clichê dessa forma, mas é inevitável não consigo fugir disso. E não quero me demorar por aqui, porque parece que isso já está virando quase um enterro hahahahah…… 

**10:45 P.M** _Kyungsoo_ : Bom, eu espero de verdade que você tenha curtido seu dia, desejo que o mundo consiga enxergar essa sua aura brilhante e contagiante, que todos consigam te entender e te aceitar do jeitinho que você é. Feliz aniversário meu amor, desejo que você consiga realizar todos os seus sonhos, porque sei que ainda tem, pois sua cabecinha não para por um minuto. Eu te amo, não esquece isso, pois mesmo longe eu não paro de pensar em você e não paro de pensar também no dia em que finalmente vamos nos reencontrar. A saudade é quase uma tortura, mas sei... sei que você sabe também, e isso vai passar. 

**10:48 P.M** _Kyungsoo_ : Não digo só por isso, digo também para a vida que estamos vivendo. A quarentena está sufocante para milhares de pessoas e não é diferente conosco. Talvez essa freada esteja te ajudando a descansar, mas não se descuide em nenhum momento, por favor. Eu quero que você esteja bem saudável, se cuida meu pequeno e se alimente ok? Não quero que você se prive muito. 

Após mandar a última mensagem, Kyungsoo esperou por mais uns três minutos, porém sem nenhum retorno. Doh sabia que talvez o menor já estaria dormindo e essa então fora a deixa para que o soldado se arrumasse para fazer o mesmo. Ainda não havia tomado banho e nem trocado sua roupa desde que chegara ao dormitório. A maioria dos seus companheiros já estava dormindo, então com cautela pegou uma muda de roupa e caminhou para um longo banho. 

-

Após o banho, o soldado se aconchegou na cama se cobrindo até deixar somente a cabeça de fora. A luz do quarto ainda estava acesa, então poderia mexer no celular de novo com tranquilidade sem incomodar algum dos seus colegas. Olhou rapidamente em outras conversas que tinha com os amigos no aplicativo de mensagens se atualizando de alguns assuntos, pois Baekhyun ainda não tinha o respondido, confirmando a sua suspeita de que ele já estava dormindo.

Todavia, minutos depois recebeu uma nova mensagem.

 **11:45 P.M** _Baekhyunnie_ : Kyungsoo!!! :((((

 **11:45 P.M** _Baekhyunnie_ : Por que você escreve isso uma hora dessas? Acabei de sair do banho e agora já estou todo emocionado com sua mensagem.

 **11:46 P.M** _Baekhyunnie_ : Tô com tanta mas tanta saudade, que você nem imagina. Eu adivinhei mesmo que você tivesse ocupado ou que dormisse antes de vir aqui me mandar algo, você não muda.. hahahah.

 **11:48 P.M** _Baekhyunnie_ : Obrigado pelas palavras e pelo carinho. Sim, eu me diverti e fiz uma live no vlive. Foi quase como um show para os meus eris, eles se divertiram tanto, foi bem melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. E eu comentei com você sobre o meu solo? Está quase para ser lançado, estou ansioso. hehe

 **11:50 P.M** _Baekhyunnie_ : Soo, eu vou dormir agora, descansa e se cuida também viu? Estou me alimentando bem, não se preocupe. Eu comi bons pedaços do bolo que os meninos trouxeram pra mim, estava uma delícia. Queria que você estivesse aqui. :( Não vejo a hora de nos encontrarmos, e prometo que quando a quarentena acabar nós vamos nos reunir de novo durante alguma folga sua. Eu te amo no fundo do meu coração… moreno ❤.

Kyungsoo não interrompeu em nenhum momento quando Baekhyun começou a digitar, queria observar e ler com toda a atenção e cuidado do mundo o que ele estava dizendo para si. E como já esperava as palavras foram muito carinhosas, do jeitinho que seu Baekhyunnie sempre fora, gentil.

Sorriu com a menção do seu solo, Baekhyun era tão talentoso que se orgulhava demais pelo seu pequeno, era incrível acompanhar toda a sua trajetória de perto por todos esses anos. E sorriu ainda mais com o moreno no final da mensagem. Byun também nunca mudou aquele apelido e Kyungsoo já havia se acostumado, era até errado quando Baekhyun não citava essa palavra em algum momento da conversa. Os olhos do soldado começaram a lagrimar, a saudade era muito grande, e por ora, ambos teriam que lidar com a distância da melhor maneira, usando o kakaotalk e se vendo entre as folgas do Doh, que eram poucas. Mas isso não era motivo de desânimo, mesmo com o novo jeito de tentar viver com o vírus circulando pelo mundo, eles fariam disso uma nova missão. Assim como nomearam o alistamento do Kyungsoo como uma missão que era apenas temporária, que isso tudo seria passageiro e que não representaria nem um terço do que ainda iriam viver. E isso fazia com que ambos conseguissem lidar com a distância melhor, como se fosse um pequeno obstáculo. O soldado que ainda olhava para a tela do aparelho, passou os dedos por ele como se estivesse fazendo um carinho no rosto do Byun, fazia isso sempre que se despediam das conversas.

E antes do Kyungsoo finalmente ir dormir, decidiu mandar um pequeno áudio, sussurrando baixinho as três palavras mágicas que o Byun adorava ouvir quando dormiam de conchinha. Baekhyun se arrepiava inteiro com as palavras sendo proferidas próximas ao seu ouvido, era seu ponto fraco. E o soldado não resistiu.

 **11:55 P.M** _Áudio_. _Kyungsoo_ : Eu te amo Baekhyunnie…

Doh enviou ainda sorrindo, colocando o celular em cima de uma mesinha próxima a cama, logo fechando os olhos com uma sensação de que o coração estava bem preenchido e revigorado. Amava seu pequeno demais e saber que também era amado o deixava com a certeza de que aos poucos tudo iria se recompor e reconstruir e que em breve as suas vidas iriam voltar a ser como era antes.


End file.
